


Link Between Disorder And Genius

by esthie (haikyuuharlot)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Explicit Sexual Content, Longing, M/M, Pining, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuharlot/pseuds/esthie
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Link Between Disorder And Genius

Atsumu is rutting himself into Sakusa’s warm and tight hole. It’s completely enthralling and he’s sure he could die in that moment. Thrusting and pumping; he’s sure he’ll rupture at any second. He’s staring down at the entanglement of his cock in Sakusa’s ass, utterly mesmerized by the puffy red rim getting puffier and redder.  
His gaze traces upwards to steal a look at Sakusa.

One hand over his mouth and his forearm splayed over his eyes, as if holding back his own moans and hiding away any bashfulness. Atsumu unhooks the pale legs from his shoulders, but doesn’t slow his rhythm as he leans in lower the other limbs, “what’re you covering your pretty face for Kiyoomi?” 

The wry little smile falls right off Atsumu’s face as he sees the hot tears that have been swelling up in Sakusa’s eyes trickle down the side of his temples. Eyes puffy and bloodshot. Atsumu’s immediate reaction is to pull out, his brain floods with guilt that he may have been too rough on Sakusa, pushing him too hard. His mind going a mile a minute, too frantic to think, too stunned to speak. 

Sakusa breaks the silence with his own keen birthed by the feeling of sudden emptiness with the departure of Atsumu’s cock. His own panic waivers for just a moment, long enough for him to get a word out, “Atsumu. Hold me, please.” 

Leaping he almost crushes his face with his forearm as he settles in next to a now quivering Sakusa. “Hey..Hey..Why are you crying?” Sakusa turns over to nestle himself into the blonde’s chest. The tears start up again, uncontrollable. Atsumu frantically begins to wipe them away with his thumbs as he takes hold of his face in both hands, tilting his head so he can see into the black irises. 

“Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry.” Sakusa can only manage to shake his head back and forth—a reassuring no, you didn’t that Atsumu exhales into—but he feels no relief. “Okay, I’ve got you now. You’ll be okay, yeah?”

Desperately Sakusa wants to answer him. Tell him that he’s okay—that he’ll be okay—now anyway. He’s so painfully touch averse but could not imagine anything better than being held by Atsumu in this moment. The words he doesn’t have, but the feeling is there. 

Much else remains is his overactive mind, which has not stopped spinning at the pace of a hundred miles with each passing minute. 

The same mind that pushed him to this point. The same mind that convinced him that sleeping with Miya Atsumu wouldn’t cause any problems. The same mind that tricked him into agreeing to a friends with benefits when he was so painfully and undeniably in love with this setter. The same mind that betrayed him just as everything was going exactly as he planned. 

He thanked his lucky stars for this overactive mind to perfectly aline all his spikes during every match, every practice, every drill. But in every other moment he cursed it high and cursed it to hell. 

The same mind that thought “he’s just going to use you and leave you after this” right as Miya Atsumu was chasing after his own orgasm. Impeccable timing. 

“Miya,” he finally managed.

Atsumu was running his hand up and down Sakusa’s back in hopes to soothe the panic away, “yeah?” His response soft with a hint of edge.

“I think you should go.”


End file.
